


A Different Kind Of Normal

by SepticRaven



Series: Adventures In The Central [2]
Category: Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Habits, Jackseptieye egos, Non graphic depictions of gore, So be warned, The Central, There is a deer carcass at one point, backstories, slight whump, small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: Before becoming Egos, the Jacksepticeye egos had lives. Many of them had lost family or home, but habits were hard to let go of.





	A Different Kind Of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had, nothing special.  
> Not beta read.

**A Different Kind Of Normal**

 

* * *

 

 

  
Before becoming egos, they all had lives. It wasn’t something people thought about, thinking they all popped into existence when they debuted, but it was false. Before they were associated with Jack, they had lives, whether they were real memories or backstory is unknown. Chase had his family, Jackie had his city, Angus had his old life, ecetra.

The point was, before the central, they had been used to different lives, developed habits and routines, and it showed.

Doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestien had been organizing his equipment, making sure everything was clean and ready, just in case. They didn’t have emergencies often, or at least ones they hadn’t handled before, but being prepared was ingrained in him. He was still a doctor, still worked as one, but sometimes he got a little too lost in memories of a little German clinic. He tended to harder supplies for that reason, trying to avoid what that clinic hadn’t been able to. It was habit.

When he finally left his study, he wasn’t surprised to see Robbie on the couch, staring blankly into space. While most of the egos knew each others backstories, Robbie was a mystery. Maybe he hadn’t existed before, or maybe he had and being a Zombie had taken the memories away, but Robbie was an empty slate. He stared off constantly, needing little taps to keep him alert. Nobody minded, of course, but the haunted look in Robbie’s eyes always managed to shake them up. He didn’t deserve whatever he saw in those minutes.

Marvin was lounging on the opposite couch, sleeping. His mask was askew, blue hair falling across his face. Schneep sighed, poking Robbie and throwing a pillow at Marvin, chuckling when he bolted up with a scream. Marvin was slow to process everything, cape tucked around him and magic ready as he tried to steady himself. When he realized where he was, he glared daggers at the doctor, who simply smiled back.

Chase had walked in then, the air dark and broody as he brushed past all of them, not acknowledging their presences. It was a major tell that Chase had experienced an unpleasant dream or memory. Sadly, it was a common thing. Nothing was more heartbreaking than when Chase called out one of his kids names when he woke up, expecting them to jump on his like they used to. It was a dreary affair, but the others would get him back in no time.

They all heard anti before they saw him, hearing the static and glitching among a plethora of pained coughs. When the glitch finally stormed in, Schneep was already on him, looking him over.

[Fuck off.] The disgruntled Ego signed, shooing the concerned doctor away. Schneep frowned, knowing Anti’s throat had to be really bad if he wasn’t talking. Yeah, sometimes Antis didn’t feel like talking through the ever present pain of his throat, but he never resisted a swear. He liked making his point.

Henrik rolled his eyes, grabbing the ego and looking over his shoulder at Marvin.  
“Go wake Jackie up, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Anti must have prioritized not being hunted down over glitching away, because Henrik was able to drag him to the clinic with little difficulty. It wasn’t the best office, but it was good enough for their small collection of people.

Schneep looked over the stitches on Anti’s neck, sending the ego a sympathetic glance as he felt over them. Anti usually stitched his neck by himself when it opened, something Henrik hated, but still fixed it nonetheless. As a doctor, he didn’t get an opinion with these things, he just helped people. It was his job.

Anti was pissed when he saw the needle and scissors, tilting his head back and letting himself be restitched. Anesthetic and painkillers were useless on him, but Anti didn’t much care. The area around his scar was pretty dead to feeling anyways.

Henrik had just started to knot the twine when a two screams rang through the house, making both egos jolt. Anti glitched in pain, Henrik swearing in German as he tied off the stitches, cleaning up the bit of blood that had seeped through. Well, Jackie was awake.

The two rushed off to access the damages, Anti more so to laugh at whatever happened. Marvin and Jackie both trudged out of his room, Jackie looking sheepish as he stood in his boxers, rubbing his knuckles. Marvin, however, sported a bruised jaw, obviously having been too slow to avoid Jackie’s lashing out. Henrik looked it over, pleased that nothing was damaged, well, all except pride.

Jackie, or Grayson, didn’t talk about his past too often. He would mention his heroism, but never much about his city or life behind the mask. The egos didn’t press, well, most of them didn’t, but sometimes they wondered if it was more than heroism that caused the violent outbursts when he got startled.

“Sorry.” The hero whined, face red as he tried to get Marvin’s attention. The magician wouldn’t blame him, of course, but Jackie was known for his hero complex.

“Go get dressed.” Henrik told the hero, pushing past both of them to get back to the living room. Living with these people was exhausting, but it was alright. Henrik sighed, deciding to start of coffee while the egos less likely to burn the house down woke up enough to cook.

Entering the kitchen, he immediately saw Jamison sipping tea from his place of the counter. The mute gave him a knowing smile, nodding his head in the direction of the table and giving an over exaggerated wink. The doctor was confused, turning to look at the table.

Smack in the middle of the table they all ate on was a half butchered deer carcass.

Henrik’s eye twitched, almost wishing he had a scalpel just so he could stab the perpetrator. Of all the egos, one of them had a particularly messy habit. They could sympathize when he tiredly mistook an ego for one of his kids or set a snare in the backyard, but this wasn’t about to go unbidden.

“ANGUS!”

Yeah, they all had their habits, messy and not, but they were working on it. Slowly, yes, but surely.

But so help him, if Henrik found one more carcass in the house, there would be one less ego at the Central.


End file.
